Godzilla and the T-Rex of Tokyo
Godzilla and the T-Rex of Tokyo, released as ''Godzilla and the Demons of the Mesozoic ''in Malaysia, is a 2011 science fantasy adventure feature film made by KB Fan Fiction. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 45th feature film. Plot The film takes place primarily in Tokyo, Japan, circa 2011. While experimenting with the telepathic techniques he has been researching, evil mad scientist Professor Lykos, bent on destroying the human race which shunned him of his vision, uses his invention, the Devolution Gun, to revive a 65 million year-old Tyrannosaurus from a mounted skeleton within the Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum, resulting in the death of a former prefect and 17 others in Tokyo which though witnessed only by the then-drunk Shinbu Katsurugi sparks an epidemic of claimed sightings of the creature. The Prime Minister of Japan orders the case is considered of utmost urgency by the Japan Special Defense Force, only for it to be handed down to the bumbling Inspector Kunihiko Fubuki. The Prime Minister demanded the return of an old threat – Godzilla – to finish the threat. Godzilla is in New York City, battling a Spinosaurus and a pack of over-sized Velociraptors which were awakened in the same way. Meanwhile, Lykos is sentenced on death row, having been blamed for the dinosaur's attacks in lieu of inspector Fubuki and Japanese celebrity big game hunter Ryoji Nakajima having any success in taking down the beast itself. Hideyo Higuchi, a researcher at the Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum who had also researched Godzilla in the past, is able to lure the T-Rex of Tokyo into hiding. Riding Godzilla, Hideyo leads the King of the Monsters to the T. rex's location. After a long fight, Godzilla managed to defeat the dinosaur by fatally impaling it on a Japanese archway. After Godzilla’s success, the whole world (even in Tokyo and New York City) is warned by the distraught Professor Lykos about his mission to destroy humanity and a worldwide dinosaur attack which comes from the revival of dinosaurs from all dinosaur museums of the world to wipe out the entire human race and reclaim the Earth as their own. Lykos activates a satellite that fires his Devolution beam across the world, causing dinosaur fossils from around the world to be fleshed out and escape. The dinosaurs begin attacking the world’s famous cities such as Hong Kong, London, Paris, Beijing, Cairo, Sydney, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico City, Vancouver, Moscow, Berlin, Rome, Istanbul and Washington D.C. (all locations are depicted in the film). In the skies, pterosaurs soar and destroy any aircraft, while mosasaurs, nothosaurs, ichthyosaurs, pliosaurs and plesiosaurs terrorize the oceans. A Tylosaurus is seen destroying a Japanese warship off the coast of Hong Kong, while a flock of Pteranodon wrecks a Russian air raid heading to Berlin. Unaware to the citizens of New York and Tokyo, there are a new series of attacks from other museum revivals of dinosaurs in their cities. With Hideyo's help, the Japanese Government rallies up all of Godzilla’s allies – Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, King Kong and Gamera (and even Godzilla’s enemies such as King Ghidorah, Gigan and MechaGodzilla) and they and Godzilla are deployed to the attacked cities to combat the escalating apocalypse. Meanwhile, Hideyo discovers Lykos inside his satellite and urged the Japanese space agency to destroy the satellite. The satellite is eventually destroyed with Lykos in it, and all the prehistoric reptiles are returned to the museums where they came from. The final scene shows an exhausted Godzilla returning to the ocean, only to be annoyed by some boisterous children while Hideyo watches him head back to the ocean. Professor Lykos mysteriously appears, maliciously smiling, as the viewpoint pulls back the creature that Godzilla encounters underwater is revealed, the Ultimasaurus Rex, a chimera of dinosaur parts, and is depicted as Professor Lykos’ last-ditch attempt to eliminate Godzilla. The scene leaves the audience with a big question: “will Godzilla die?” In the epilogue, Nakajima pursues Godzilla with a rifle, infuriated that Godzilla killed the T. rex of Tokyo. He is later is killed by two surviving Velociraptors ''that stare menacingly at him. Cast * Godzilla * Hideyo Higuchi * Professor Lykos * Shinbu Katsurugi * Inspector Kunihiko Fubuki * Ryoji Nakajima * Prime Minister of Japan Other monsters * Mothra * Rodan * Anguirus * King Kong * Gamera * MechaGodzilla * King Ghidorah * Gigan Sequel ''Main article: Godzilla: Dino Cyber-Domination Trivia * The film's tagline is taken from Rise of the Planet of the Apes. * The film contains numerous references from the Carnosaur films. ** The main title sequence is inspired by the first film. ** Professor Lykos' goal is inspired by the Carnosaur films. * The scenes of the T. rex attacking Tokyo in the film are similar to the last act of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, where the film's T. rex rampaged in San Diego. * The montage of the dinosaurs attacking the world's cities is loosely based on the monsters attack the world scenes from Godzilla: Final Wars. ** It also began with an aircraft destruction scene - this time a flock of Pteranodon attacking the Russian Air Force. * Katsurugi was killed in a similar way as Dr. Wu from the novel version of Jurassic Park. Category:Films Category:2011 films Category:Films based on other works Category:KB Godzilla films Category:Godzilla: Dino Destruction films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Films set in Japan